


My Only

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [32]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Decisions, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Gallavich, First Love, Fluff, Future Fic, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Marriage Proposal, True Love, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>Mickey finds a ring in the middle o ian's things and freak out about ian ask him in marriage. Mickey begins to wonder if he's ready for big step toward the altar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Only

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for the prompt anon and for the patience! 
> 
> Enjoy :) xo

_Eight years later_

 

Eight years since Mickey came out. Eight years since Ian’s first depressive episode. 

 

A lot has happened in eight years. Ian went and came out of hospitalization for his Bipolar disorder and has been stable on medication since. Terry got shanked in prison when he got thrown back in for breaking his probation by fighting with Mickey at the Alibi. 

 

The Milkovich children decided to sell the Milkovich home a few years back and moved to new places. Svetlana moved into an apartment with Nika when they sold the home, and Iggy moved in with his baby mama Nadia. Mandy and Lip got back together after he graduated from school and they moved into their own place when he got a great paying job. As for Ian and Mickey, they moved into an apartment downtown. The only other Milkovich was still in prison and was lucky he didn’t get shanked along with Terry.

 

Svetlana and Mickey have shared custody of Yevgeny but he spends more time at Mickey and Ian’s. He prefers it better at the men’s house over the women’s, he feels more at ease with his fathers.

 

Svetlana took over the rub’n’tug when Mickey went back to school with Ian and he became a middle school math teacher, and Ian became a book editor.

 

 

“When’s daddy getting home?” Yev asked sitting at the kitchen table as he did his homework.

 

“Soon, now finish your homework,” Mickey said sitting down at the table. Since Mickey and Yev finished at the same time he would pick him up and they’d go home together. Mickey would grade assignments or tests or make up lessons at the kitchen table while Yev worked on his homework. The kid never usually needed help but he knew that if he did he had two great sources for math and english with his dads.

 

Mickey got back up and went to his room to get his glasses that he forgot. 

 

Once he got into their bedroom he figured he’d change into more comfortable clothes than the ones he wore to work. Mickey undressed down to his boxers and started riffling through his and Ian’s things looking for sweatpants and a t-shirt. 

 

“Seriously, he needs to stop moving shit,” Mickey muttered to himself. Ian was constantly reorganizing their drawers and Mickey couldn’t ever find what he needed.

 

He was able to find his sweatpants in the bottom drawer but not any of his shirts. He opened a drawer full of Ian’s t-shirts and figured he’d just take one of those since he couldn’t be bothered to keep looking. He grabbed the first shirt he saw which was a dark blue t-shirt. He pulled the shirt out and up over his head. When he looked back into the drawer before closing it he saw a small black box. 

 

Mickey scrunched up his eyebrows and picked the box up in his hand. He opened the top and inside was a silver ring. 

 

“Holy shit,” Mickey said looking at the ring. He looked at it for a little while as he kept muttering ‘holy shit’. 

 

“Okay,” Mickey said to himself before picking the ring out of the box and holding it between his index finger and thumb. 

 

He put the box back in the drawer and turned the ring around in his hand. Mickey noticed some writing inside the ring.

 

“Daddy!” He heard Yev say from the kitchen.

 

“Hey bud,” Ian said before closing the front door.

 

“Shit,” Mickey muttered. He put the ring back in the box and put it under a shirt back in the drawer then closed the drawer.

 

 

“Hey,” Ian said stepping into the bedroom. Ian put his briefcase down on the bed and went up to Mickey.

 

“Hey,” Mickey said turning around to face Ian. 

 

Ian looked him up and down noticing his shirt on him, “You okay?” he asked tentatively.

 

“Yeah, I, uh, was just changing. Gonna go finish grading those little fuckers homework,” Mickey said.

 

“Wait, c’mere,” Ian said stopping Mickey from leaving.

 

Ian pulled Mickey close and stroked the side of his face before kissing him on the lips. Mickey held onto his waist as he kissed him back.

 

When they pulled apart Ian smiled down at his boyfriend before Mickey grabbed his glasses from the bedside table and left the room.

 

 

Once Mickey was gone Ian immediately opened the drawer and moved his shirts around until he saw the black box. He opened it and it was still there as he left it. Ian exhaled a sigh of relief but decided to move the ring just in case. He had no idea if Mickey saw it or not and he was shitting himself worrying that Mickey knew. He changed into more comfortable clothing and joined Mickey and Yevgeny in the kitchen with his own work. 

 

 

Mickey tried. He tried so hard to concentrate on grading the eighth graders math homework but it was really difficult when he just found a ring in his boyfriends drawer. He needed to see it again and read the inside. It was all he thought about. That and the fact that Ian was going to fucking propose to him and he had no idea if he was ready for that. Mickey decided to push all thoughts aside and focus on his work or else he’d be up all night correcting these assignments. 

 

 

Yevgeny was done his homework and went to play when Ian got up to start cooking dinner. 

 

After dinner Mickey continued his work at the table while Yev watched TV and Ian continued editing a manuscript that had to get done for the following day in the study room.

 

Mickey finished his work before 8pm and went to see that Yev was now on the sofa reading his book. He went to check on Ian.

 

“Hey,” Mickey said opening the study room.

 

“Hey,” Ian said put his stuff down and running a hand over his face.

 

“You okay?” Mickey asked.

 

“Yeah, just need to get this done for tomorrow. I’ll probably be in here another couple hours,” Ian said.

 

“Okay, let me know if you need anything,” Mickey said.

 

Ian smiled at his boyfriend and said, “Thanks.” 

 

Mickey nodded and closed the door. Ian loved the progress his boyfriend has made in the past few years. Mickey has grown so much, and has become more free and open with himself and others around him. Mickey will always be Mickey, the bad attitude, the swearing, the smoking, but he is now more comfortable being who he is. Especially around Ian. 

 

 

Mickey went into the bedroom and back to the drawer. He moved the shirt he knew he put it back under but it wasn’t there. 

 

“The fuck?” Mickey muttered before moving all the shirts around. It wasn’t there. The fucker moved it.

 

“Shit,” Mickey muttered. He looked through a few other drawers and couldn’t find it.

 

Mickey huffed and sat on the bed. He moved up the bed so he was sitting against the headboard with his legs stretched out in front of him. 

 

Now that Mickey was finished his work for the night all the thoughts he pushed aside came rushing to him. When did Ian get that ring? When did he think about getting it? Why did he get it? Who’d he go with? What was he going to say when Ian asked him? Was he going to say yes? No? Did Mickey even want to get married again? Mickey always figured he was done with marriage. He never really believed in the whole institution to begin with and when he got married to Svetlana at 19 he was forced into it. He never had a choice and never thought he would ever get married. He knew he was gay since he was a teenager, maybe even earlier so he never imagine getting married and having kids. He ended up with a wife and kid against his will. But now he was happy. Him and Svetlana got a divorce the minute they found out Terry died. He loves Yevgeny so much, and he has Ian. He has Ian all to himself after years of him not fully being his. He was happy with Ian, happy with the life they made for themselves and Yevgeny in this apartment downtown. 

 

Could he seriously get married to Ian? Marry the man of his dreams. The man who’s been there for 10 years now. Mickey knew he was in love with Ian the first time they kissed. Mickey would fool around with Ian in the beginning because of convenience. Then the kid grew on him. They became friends, best friends even. When he came out of juvie for the last time he found out Ian had pretty much moved on. He found an old guy to bang and the fucker even kissed Ian, something Mickey had been so hesitant to do for years. He kissed Ian when Ian told him that the guy “isn’t afraid to kiss me”. He knew from then that he would be fucked for life. Ian fucked him for anyone else. When Terry threatened to kill Ian unless Mickey married Svetlana he knew he’d never get his happy ending with the man he was in love with. Then of course Ian had to go and make it worse by disappearing. When he found Ian at that gay club high on God knows what he knew he had a chance to make things right once and for all. He brought him home to his family and he stuck by his side. He came out so Ian wouldn’t walk out of his life again. He needed him. He needed him more than he would ever admit. 

 

Mickey couldn’t imagine his life without Ian in it. He wouldn’t want a life without Ian Gallagher. 

 

“Hey,” Ian said coming into their bedroom. 

 

Mickey snapped out of it and focused his eyes on Ian, “Hey.”

 

“You okay? You’ve been starring at the wall for a while. I passed by a while ago to go tuck Yev in and you were in the same position as you are now,” Ian said as he came into the room and sat next to Mickey on the bed.

 

Mickey scrunched up his face and checked his phone that was laying next to him. It was almost 10 pm and he hadn’t even realized it. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Ian asked him after a moment.

 

“Hmm? Nothin’,” Mickey lied.

 

“Mick c’mon. I know something is up, just tell me,” Ian said.

 

“Nothing’s wrong, was just thinking,” Mickey said getting up. 

 

Ian sighed and watched his boyfriend leave the room. Mickey went to the bathroom to pee then brush his teeth before bed.

 

He came back into the room and Ian had stripped down and was now under the covers. Mickey did the same. 

 

The door was closed, lights off, and both men were in bed under the covers in just their boxers.

 

Once Mickey settled in Ian came closer and slung an arm over Mickey’s waist pulling him closer to him. 

 

Mickey had his back pressed up against Ian’s front and Ian held him close.

 

Mickey’s heart beat really fast and he couldn’t stop thinking about the ring.

 

“Where’d you hide it?” Mickey asked finally.

 

“Hmm?” Ian asked.

 

“Where’d you hide it?” Mickey asked again.

 

Ian lifted his head to look down at Mickey. Mickey turned around to face Ian. 

 

“Hide what?” Ian asked feigning innocence. 

 

“You know what,” Mickey said straight up.

 

“I knew you saw it. You’ve been weird since I came home. Look Mick we don’t have to- I mean, I don’t need to give that to you yet. Or at all. I mean, _fuck_ ,” Ian stuttered.

 

“Can I see it?” Mickey asked surprising Ian.

 

“Yeah,” Ian said. He got out of bed switching on the lamp on his side of the bed. He went over to his briefcase and brought over the small black box.

 

Mickey sat up as Ian joined him sitting back next to him. 

 

Ian placed the box on Mickey’s left knee, where he sat cross legged.

 

For a moment they both sat there looking down at the box on Mickey’s leg before he picked it up and opened it, taking the ring out.

 

Mickey looked at the ring and finally read the inscription inside.

 

_My only_

 

Mickey looked over the two small words on the inside of the silver band. What was that supposed to mean?

 

“My only?” Mickey asked looking to his left at Ian.

 

Ian looked at the ring in Mickey’s hand and said, “You’re my only. Only one I’ve ever loved, only one I want, only one I need.”

 

Mickey smiled at that. He lifted Ian’s chin with his right hand making him look at him.

 

Mickey smiled again so Ian could see it this time before he kissed him on the lips. Ian kissed him back smiling against his lips. 

 

“So I’m guessing you’re not mad?” Ian asked when they broke apart. 

 

“No, I wasn’t mad when I found it. Scared, worried, confused, yes,” Mickey admitted.

 

“Why were you confused?” Ian asked.

 

“That’s what you ask?” Mickey asked.

 

“Scared and worried I figured since you’ve never been so open until the last few years with me and you told me before marrying Lana that marriage didn’t mean anything, that it’s a piece of paper. So I thought it’d be tricky to bring up and ask you. But confused? Why were you confused?” Ian said.

 

“How long you’ve had this, how long you’ve known you wanted to marry me, why you wanted to marry me…” Mickey trailed off and looked down.

 

Ian lifted Mickey’s chin this time and said looking into his blue eyes, “I’ve always known I wanted to marry you, Mick. I’ve been in love with you for like 10 years. I got this a few months ago. I’ve been actually thinking about asking you for a year now but couldn’t think of how to do it. When I got the ring it became like this constant reminder of how scared I was because I didn’t know what you would say. Apart from loving you since I was 15, I want to marry you cause you’re the best person I’ve ever known. We fight like a married couple, talk like friends, flirt like first loves, and protect each other like siblings because you are almost all of those things to me. You are my best friend, my first and only love, my protector, and hopefully will be my husband.”

 

Mickey smiled at Ian and said, “So you gonna ask me or what?”

 

Ian grinned back and took the ring from Mickey’s open palm. 

 

“Mickey, will you marry me?” Ian asked with a huge grin on his face that lit up the dim room.

 

Mickey grinned back at him cause he couldn’t help but smile when Ian smiled like that. He said, “Of course I will.” 

 

Ian grinned even bigger if that was possible before sliding the silver band on Mickey’s finger.

 

“I ain’t gonna be the only one wearing a ring, we’re getting yours tomorrow,” Mickey said looking at the ring now on his finger. 

 

Ian chuckled and pulled Mickey to him kissing him hard on the lips. 

 

Mickey laughed against Ian’s lips as Ian had pulled him on top of him. 

 

 

The next morning Mickey went to the jeweller and ordered the same ring as his with the same inscription, _my only_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day, put a smile on my face :D  
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
